Adiós
by VaneHikari
Summary: Nico di Angelo se entera de la muerte de Jason a manos de Caligula y el mundo parece derrumbarse a su alrededor. Una vez más Nico se encuentra solo y no hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, excepto una cosa: decir un último adiós.


**Aclaración**: en este fanfic Jason y Piper terminaron poco después de la batalla final en Sangre del Olimpo. De por si ellos nunca me gustaron mucho como pareja y por conveniencia de la historia es mejor que sea así. De todas formas, Jason y Piper quedaron como buenos amigos y se preocupan el uno por el otro.

**Segunda aclaración:** ¡Las partes en cursiva son flashbacks!

* * *

—Jason está muerto.

—_¿Qué?_

El mundo se detuvo bruscamente, cada segundo parecía ser una eternidad.

Era una broma, _tenía que ser una broma._

—No, ¿qué dices?… —Nico se tomó una pausa, tenía que encontrar las palabras — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Jason, Nico. Está muerto. Lo siento, de verdad. —Respondió Reyna mirándole a los ojos, los tenía rojos, al parecer había llorado antes de venir.

—¿C-cómo?

Reyna ahogó un suspiro.

—Caligula. El emperador romano —Dijo Reyna lentamente, al parecer estaba tratando de calmar a Nico, no con mucho éxito claro —. Apolo, Meg, Piper y Jason se enfrentaron a él. Al parecer había una profecía y…. Pasó. Jason falleció, lo siento Nico.

El silencio reinó en la habitación por lo que se sintió una eternidad. La cabeza del hijo de Hades no dejaba de dar vueltas. ¿Cómo era posible? Jason era la joya de Nueva Roma, hijo de Jupiter, antiguo Pretor, uno de los héroes de la profecía.

¿Cómo alguien así podía morir?

—¿Nico? —Preguntó Reyna al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba.

—Está bien —Dijo Nico sin emociones en su voz —. Estoy bien.

—Nico… Sé que es duro pero-

—Te dije que estoy bien, Reyna. Sólo… Sólo déjame sólo ¿sí?

La joven quiso protestar, pero sabía que no la llevaría a nada, así que simplemente asintió.

—Si necesitas algo, sabes que aquí estoy para ti, ¿verdad?

Nico sonrió levemente, admirando la bondad de su amiga. Si bien ella estaba sufriendo tanto como él, eso no le impedía ayudar a otros que la necesitaban, realmente era un ejemplo de persona y de pretor, ojalá él pudiera ser como ella; pero por mucho que la apreciara Nico sabía que lo que necesitaba en ese momento era estar solo.

—Lo sé, y gracias.

Sin decir más, Nico invocó las sombras y se dejó absorber por ellas.

Necesitaba estar solo.

* * *

Todo esto era su maldita culpa.

Nico se encontraba en las afueras del campamento, en el bosque, solo. Esperaba encontrar un monstruo o algo así con lo cual desahogarse, pero al parecer tenía tanto mala suerte que ni siquiera eso aparecía. Ahora tenía tiempo de sobra para que sus pensamientos corrieran libres por su mente.

La tristeza empezó a inundar el cuerpo de Nico más que nunca.

Parecía que estaba maldito, algo tenía que tener él, no podía ser que una sola persona tuviera tanta mala suerte. Su madre, Bianca y ahora Jason. ¿Es que todas las personas que quería tenían que terminar muertas? Bajo esa lógica lo mejor era apartarse de Hazel y Reyna, no quería que lo único que le quedaba de familia sufriera ese mismo destino.

Ah, destino… El destino era una perra.

El debería estar muerto, no Jason. Jason era amable, valiente, leal y un líder nato. La definición real de un héroe, lo que Nico nunca ha podido llegar a ser. Pero por alguna extraña razón el destino no lo veía así, por eso todas las personas que quería terminaban muriendo, ¿cuál era el punto de todo esto? ¿Hacerle la vida lo más miserable posible? Pues las Moiras lo estaban logrando perfectamente.

Nico suspiró, tratando de ahogar sus pensamientos.

La tristeza era una cosa, ya estaba acostumbrada a ella, pero la culpa… Eso era algo totalmente distinto. Por mucho que tratara de negarlo cada vez asociaba más la muerte de Jason con su responsabilidad. A fin de cuentas, era la persona más cercana a Jason en el campamento, antes de que se fuera pasaba todos los días con él.

Nico empezó a recordar los momentos que compartieron juntos en el campamento. Era gracioso como una persona tan irritante se terminó convirtiendo en prácticamente su mejor amigo, y algo más.

—_Sé que puedes hacerlo, Nico._

—_Confío en ti más que en nadie, Nico._

—_Por favor, ten cuidado, Nico._

Jason le había dicho cada una de esas frases…

La tristeza empezó a inundar nuevamente su mente al pensar en eso. Nadie lo hubiera pensado, ni siquiera él, pero Jason se había convertido en un buen amigo y en un compañero leal. El verse todos los días no había hecho más que afianzar esa relación y antes de que pudiera pensarlo algo cambió entre los dos, muy lentamente, fue un cambio tan gradual que sólo se dio cuenta cuando ya era demasiado tarde.

Nico se había enamorado de él.

El cómo se había enamorado de Jason había sido muy distinto a su enamoramiento con Percy. Con el hijo de Poseidón todo fue instantáneo, un enamoramiento infantil nacido de la ilusión, pero Jason había sido mucho más _real_, simplemente era una persona que apreciaba y en la que podía confiar, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta hacía poco.

—_¿Universidad?_

_Jason asintió._

—_No puedo quedarme aquí para siempre, por mucho que quiera créeme. Pero no te preocupes, volveré en vacaciones… ¿Me esperarás?_

—_Siempre._

Empezó a recordar los últimos días antes de que el joven partiera. El hijo de Jupiter dejó el campamento poco después de haberle contado sus sentimientos; esperando obtener una respuesta al regresar. Nico había estado muy abrumado en ese momento para responder.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si tan sólo hubiera sabido responder en su momento, si tan sólo no se hubiera acobardado, tal vez Jason no se hubiera ido. Tal vez hubiera buscado otro lugar para estudiar o simplemente se hubiera quedado en el campamento junto a él, _vivo_.

Ya no tenía mucho sentido pensar en eso. Aunque aún recordaba lo que había pasado hacía un mes…

_El joven hijo de Hades se encontraba en el suelo, visiblemente adolorido._

—_¿Nico, estás bien?_

—_Sí, estoy bien, sólo lastimaste mi orgullo… Y mi espalda. Creo que podemos finalizar el entrenamiento por hoy —Dijo Nico._

_El hijo de Júpiter rio al escucharlo, luego le extendió la mano y le ayudó a levantarse. Entrenar con Jason realmente era otro nivel de dificultad, pero Nico no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta._

—_Me alegro que estés bien. No quisiera saber que haría tu padre si termino lastimando a su hijo favorito._

—_Probablemente siga con su vida y ni se dé cuenta de mi muerte hasta una semana después._

—_Estás exagerando._

—_Tú eres el que está exagerando. No soy tan importante._

—_Pues lo dudo mucho... ¿Sabes? Tal vez no lo parezca, pero a tu padre le importas mucho. Al igual que a mí._

_Nico levantó la mirada al escuchar esto._

—_No sabía que te importaba tanto, Grace —Dijo Nico, sin saber definir si era en serio o no._

_Jason se tomó una pausa antes de responder, su tono cambió a uno mucho más amable._

—_Y yo pensando que mis sentimientos eran demasiado obvios… Puede que no lo sepas, pero eres probablemente la persona más importante para mí, Nico. Lo has sido desde hace un tiempo —Dijo Jason, sonriéndole como si estuviera mirando las estrellas._

_De repente la cara de Nico empezó a sentirse caliente._

_¿Acaso Jason acababa de…?_

—_N-no sabes lo que dices—Respondió Nico, apartando la miranda._

—_Créeme que sí._

—_Yo…_

—_Lo siento, no esperaba sacártelo así de la nada __—Dijo Jason suspirando levemente —__. Supongo que no pude contenerme más… Pero sigue siendo verdad lo que dije. Estar aquí los dos juntos ha sido probablemente lo mejor que ha pasado en mi vida, y te agradezco por eso un montón, Nico. Te quiero._

—_Jason yo-_

—_No te preocupes, no tienes que decir nada. Sé que te agarré desprevenido y que necesitas tiempo, sólo… ¿puedes prometerme que lo pensarás?_

_Dioses, ¿cómo podía decirle que no?_

—_P-por supuesto que sí._

* * *

Y todo se había ido al diablo.

En fin, eso no importaba. Ahora Nico sólo tenía una cosa en mente y no lo podría hacer si seguía dejándose llevar por pensamientos miserables; así que con cuidado raspó un poco el suelo con su zapato y luego lanzó dentro del pequeño hueco unas galletas de la ultima cena.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía esto, honestamente esperaba no tener que volver a hacerlo nunca más.

—Jason Grace, hijo de Jupiter y Nueva Roma, yo Nico di Angelo te invoco en nombre de Hades y del inframundo, aparece…

No sucedió nada.

—Por favor, _aparece_.

Tampoco nada.

—No otra vez… —Nico empezó a recordar lo que sucedió la última vez con su hermana. La joven no había querido aparecérsele por miedo a que él no pudiera superarlo —. Te juro que estaré bien, sólo por favor, por favor Jason, ¡aparece!

—Hola Nico.

El mundo se detuvo por un instante.

Un instante que se sintió como una eternidad.

El fantasma de Jason estaba frente a él, se veía tan real como el último día que lo vio. Sin duda, ahora Nico podía apreciar más a Jason, su sonrisa, su cabello, sus ojos… No supo por cuanto tiempo fue, pero se quedó un buen rato observándolo, como si tratara de aprovechar el mayor tiempo posible para impregnar su presencia en su mente.

A fin de cuentas, ya no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

Le tomó unos segundos, pero finalmente pudo procesar la situación.

—Jason… ¿Por qué? —Dijo Nico, reaccionando al fin.

—Nico…

Las venas del hijo de Hades empezaron a arder de ira, de frustración y de odio.

—¿¡Por qué!? Sólo, sólo quiero saber por qué…

—Era la única forma.

—¡No me digas esa basura!

Finalmente Nico se derrumbó, honestamente le había sorprendido que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo de pie, pero ya no podía más. Su mente, su corazón, su alma, todo le dolía, la simple presencia del fantasma era una bendición y una maldición. Por un lado, Jason estaba aquí junto a él, pero por otro lado, era un recuerdo de su infortunado destino.

Jason guardó silencio.

—Podías haber… Podías haber hecho algo, habían otras opciones…

—La otra opción era que Piper muriera Nico, no podía permitir eso.

—¿Y tenías que sacrificarte _tú_ en su lugar? —Preguntó Nico, su voz sonaba a acido —. ¿¡Es por algún complejo de héroe o algo así!?

—Había una profecía, Nico. Por mucho que tratara no había forma de evitarlo —Respondió Jason calmadamente —, estaba condenado, pero traté lo posible de salvar a los demás. Piper no merecía morir.

—¿¡Y tú sí!? ¿¡Cómo crees que ella se siente con todo esto!? ¡Sólo porque terminaron no significa que no le importas! ¿¡Sabes cuánto ha llorado por ti!? —Respondió Nico molesto—. ¿Has pensado en cómo se sienten Leo, Reyna o Percy? ¿¡Has pensado como me siento yo!?

Nico no pudo aguantar más y se echó a llorar. Las lágrimas salían sin control de sus ojos. Las emociones lo abrumaban más que nunca, de por sí él nunca había sido muy bueno controlándolas. Sólo sentía tristeza y culpa.

Por un momento Jason guardó silencio, sin saber muy bien que decir.

—Lo siento, Nico. De verdad lo siento —Respondió Jason con honestidad, se le notaba el dolor en los ojos.

Los ojos de Nico seguían llenándose de lágrimas.

—No me pidas lo siento. No me lo merezco —Respondió Nico, secándose los ojos.

—Es lo menos que te puedo pedir.

—No, todo esto es mi culpa… Si yo hubiera, si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes-

—¡No! No, Nico_, no_. Dioses, esto jamás será tu culpa, ¿escuchaste? _Jamás_.

El joven hijo de Hades no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, por mucho que Jason le dijera eso no podía creérselo. Si no hubiera sido un cobarde, si tan sólo hubiera hablado antes sobre sus sentimientos, tal vez Jason se hubiera quedado con él aquí, tal vez nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Jason estaría vivo, a su lado, de no ser por su culpa.

Era un cobarde.

Justo en ese momento, Jason se acercó y colocó su mano sobre la suya. Al ser un fantasma en el mundo humano no podía sentirla firmemente como si estuviera en el inframundo, pero podía detectar su calor, y eso era más que suficiente. Poco a poco empezó a calmarse, aunque su mirada seguía siendo triste.

—Nico —Dijo Jason, haciendo que Nico levantara la mirada —. Mis decisiones fueron mías y sólo mías, de nadie más. Yo escogí por mi propia voluntad ayudar a Piper y adentrarme en el laberinto, y yo escogí por mi propia voluntad enfrentarme a Calígula. Ya había visto la profecía. Todo el tiempo estuve consciente de las consecuencias y decidí tomarlas, porque sabía que era lo correcto y lo que tenía que hacer, no había otra forma.

Nico tomó una larga pausa antes de hablar.

—La vida no es justa...

—No, realmente no lo es.

Guardó silencio por un instante.

—Lo único que de verdad lamento, es no poder estar aquí ahora a tu lado, me hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo contigo… —Dijo Jason en voz baja, lo suficientemente alto para que Nico le oyera —. Lo siento de verdad.

Eso era también lo que lamentaba Nico.

Nunca sabría lo que era salir en una cita con Jason, ni besarlo ni dormir con él. Todas esas oportunidades habían desaparecido, y eso era algo con lo que Nico tendría que aprender a vivir.

La oportunidad de haberlo sido todo y quedarse en _nada_.

Era horrible.

—No tienes nada que disculpar… Estoy molesto con Calígula y con la vida por ser tan injusta. Pero no contigo, creo que jamás podría estar molesto contigo.

—¿Aunque sea un tonto?

Nico sonrió.

—El mayor de los tontos.

De repente la silueta del fantasma de Jason empezó a temblar, Nico empezaba a sentirse más débil, era el efecto de invocar a un fantasma en su estado. Mantener a un muerto en la tierra de los vivos por tanto tiempos le estaba costando más esfuerzo de lo que pensaba.

—No puedo mantenerte aquí por mucho tiempo…

—No te preocupes. Esto era más que suficiente —Dijo Jason sonriendo —. Sólo… ¿Puedes prometerme una cosa antes de irme?

—Habla.

—¿Puedes tratar de ser feliz? ¿Por mí? Sé que no será fácil, pero nada me haría sentir mejor que saber que lo estás haciendo bien, aunque sea sin mí.

Nico le miró con dolor a los ojos. ¿Cómo podía pedirle eso? La persona que precisamente le había enseñado lo que era ser feliz era _él_, y ahora le pedía que fuera feliz sin más. Nada de eso tenía sentido, ahora se hallaba en este frio mundo solo otra vez. Todo parecía tan difícil y Nico estaba cansado de ser fuerte todo el tiempo, pero…

El joven suspiró, tratando de apartar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. No podía ponerse así, no podía echar a perder todo lo bueno que le había enseñado Jason; no podía volver a recaer en la oscuridad de las sombras del inframundo, por muy tentador que fuese. Tenía que honrar su memoria tratando de ser feliz día a día, aunque costara.

Por mucho que no quisiera, ese era el último deseo de Jason y trataría de honrarlo lo máximo posible. Era lo menos que se merecía.

—Haré lo mejor que pueda, te lo prometo. Aunque no será fácil…

—Sé que no, pero tienes a Reyna y a Hazel. Sé que estarás bien —

—¿Y tú? ¿Estarás bien?

Jason asintió y le sonrió.

Por un momento Nico olvidó que estaba muerto, su sonrisa parecía iluminar la noche, aunque fuera por un instante.

—Y… Nos volveremos a encontrar, ¿verdad? —Preguntó Nico.

—Sé que sí.

Nico sonrió, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía felicidad y amor, amor por Jason. El hijo de Jupiter estaba muerto, pero probablemente no dejaría de amarlo nunca; fue la primera persona después de Bianca que realmente le demostró que en la vida había más que rencor y siempre le estaría agradecido por eso.

Nunca olvidaría a Jason, honraría su memoria cada día.

—Te amo, Jason. Lamento que me tomara tanto tiempo decírtelo.

—No te preocupes —Respondió Jason sonriéndole —. Esto es más que suficiente. Siempre has sido más que suficiente para mí, Nico.

El hijo de Hades se sonrojó. Aún muerto Jason podía hacer que su corazón se agitara por mil, no era justo en lo absoluto. Realmente no había un amor más trágico que el de ellos.

Tal vez en otra vida tuvieran una oportunidad.

—Eres un tonto —Respondió Nico desviando la mirada.

—Yo también te amo, Nico.

Si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora su rostro debía arder por mil. Su corazón se sentía a punto de estallar y lo único que quería hacer era taparse la cara, pero no lo hizo por honor a su amigo.

Lo quería mucho, realmente lo amaba mucho. Realmente esperaba que estuviera bien, fuese lo escogiese como destino.

—¿Cuídate, sí? —Preguntó Jason.

—Lo haré, haz lo mismo por favor.

—No lo dudes.

Sin decir más, el fantasma de Jason desapareció poco a poco hasta que finalmente Nico quedó solo en medio del bosque.

Solo, como siempre había estado.

El joven suspiró, sentándose en el suelo. Le prometió a Jason que sería feliz y eso iba a hacer; pero por hoy, sólo por el día de hoy, quería permitirse estar triste y descansar.

Su nueva vida empezaría mañana y no sería fácil, pero honraría su promesa y trataría de ser feliz, era lo menos que podía hacer por el amor de su vida.

* * *

**Bueeeeeeno. ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Esta era un idea que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo y me alegra por fin haberla podido plasmar. Jasico siempre ha sido mi pareja favorita del fandom de Percy y cuando me enteré que Jason murió quede devastada. Así que quise compartir mi dolor con ustedes y Nico, porque al parecer soy adicta al sufrimiento y a dolor.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, byeeee.**


End file.
